


Love

by stolendinosaur



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Winterhawk Week, winterhawkweek 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolendinosaur/pseuds/stolendinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk week day 1 - Love at first sight</p>
<p>In which Clint gets a new roommate and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

WinterHawk week day 1 - Love at first sight

Clint is lying on his couch. He should probably repair the dripping bathroom sink in one of the guest rooms but he really can’t be bothered today. It’s quiet and peaceful and far away from the loud city. Not for long though. Soon he hears the hum of a quinjet and Clint makes his way over to one of the windows with a sigh. He really wanted to be left alone today. 

Stepping out of the quinjet is Natasha, Steve, Steve’s friend Sam and the Winter Soldier. The latter making him frown. Because why the hell would the Winter Soldier be visiting his farm? He suspects it has something to do with his recovering memories Nat’s been filling him in on, or rather telling him briefly one day that the soldier is Steve’s long lost friend who supposedly died after falling from a train in the forties. 

Clint goes out to meet them on the porch and now that he takes a closer look, none of them are wearing their uniforms which either means Barnes has been with them for a while, or they found him like this. Clint thinks the former is the most likely to be true. 

When the four of them are close enough Clint sends Natasha a questioning look. She answers with her signature shrug of her shoulder. Clint leaves it at that and instead turns to Steve who looks just the tiny bit nervous. 

“Hi Clint.” It’s Natasha who speaks first. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way inside.

“So what brings you four to my humble home?” Steve smiles a bit at that but it doesn’t last long before his face once again changes into that frown of his.

Sam makes some quick comment about seeing what Nat is up to but stops to shake Clint’s hand before he does so.

Clint’s eyes fall to Steve again as to quietly repeat his previous question. Barnes leans over to Steve’s ear and whispers something which makes Steve smile and opens his mouth but Barnes is faster and speaks before Steve has the chance.

“Well Stevie here wonders if I could stay with you for a while, get some peace and quiet.” he says and Clint is thrown so off guard that he has to ask Barnes to repeat himself. He does and Clint still isn’t sure that he heard him right the second time.

“Uh, yeah, sure, I mean why not.” that’s about the most intelligent answer Clint can form at the moment and he’s not entirely sure that this is a great idea but Clint has never had many of those anyways, so what does it matter?

He moves a bit out of the way so the two soldiers can make their way inside. When they do Barnes turns around and gives a smile. And fuck it if it isn’t the most beautiful smile Clint has seen in years. He might as well be falling in love with the foreign soldier.

That night Clint falls asleep smiling and when his soldier quietly makes his way inside Clint’s bedroom in the middle of the night, asking for comfort after a particularly bad nightmare a few days later, Clint smiles and makes room in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, I've finally worked up courage to post something here! I hope you can expect one drabble a day through Sunday and hopefully more after that. Horrible title but I'll just have to live with that.


End file.
